nonstopufcfandomcom-20200215-history
Jens Pulver
Background The son of a licensed horse jockey, Jens Pulver grew up in Maple Valley, Washington (approximately an hour's drive from Seattle). He was the oldest of four children (two brothers, Dustin and Abel, and one sister, Jamaica). Pulver has heterochromia, a harmless medical condition that gives eyes different colors; in Pulver's case his right eye is blue, while his left eye is brown. Pulver was raised in what he referred to as a "daily hell." His childhood house was one of continual violence and abuse, stemming mostly from his alcoholic father. Many examples of the abuse Pulver faced as a youth are depicted in his autobiography, Little Evil, One Ultimate Fighter's Rise to the Top, the most extreme of which include an incident where his father threatened the then-seven-year-old Jens by placing a gun in Jens' mouth and then removing it, stating, "Shit, ain't worth a bullet." Pulver is the subject of the book NEVER by Timothy McKinnon, which discusses his lifelong struggles and successes with depression, family and religion, all of which are inextricably entwined with his career as a professional MMA fighter. UFC career Pulver won his match at UFC 17 against George Roop by Unanimous decision, Pulver lost in the co main event of UFC 23 against Jose Aldo by TKO, Pulver beat Marvin White by KO at UFC 28, Pulver lost to Tiequan Zhang by Unanimous decision at Fight night 9, Pulver beat Fredson Paixao at fight night 11 by Unanimous decision, Pulver beat Manvel Gamburyan by Unanimous decision at UFC on Non Stop Sport 5, Pulver beat Chad Mendes by Unanimous decision at UFC 44, Pulver beat Diego Nunes by Unanimous decision in the co main event of Fight night 17, Pulver lost in the main event of UFC on Non Stop Sport 9 against Jose Aldo in a UFC Featherweight title fight. MMA record |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 6 - 3 - 0 | Jose Aldo | Unanimous decision | UFC on NSS 9 | 15 September 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Mandalay Bay,Paradise, Nevada, USA | Featherweight title fight |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 6 - 2 - 0 | Diego Nunes | Unanimous decision | UFN 17 | August 28 , 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Palms resort and casino, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 5 - 2 - 0 | Chad Mendes | Unanimous decision | UFC 44 | 28 July 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Madison Square Garden, New York, USA | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 4 - 2 - 0 | Manvel Gamburyan | Unanimous decision | UFC on NSS 5 | June 23, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Madison Square Garden, New York, Nevada, USA. | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 3 - 2 - 0 | Fredson Paixao | Unanimous decision | UFN 11 | May 18, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Palms resort and casino, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 2 - 2 - 0 | Tiequan Zhang | Unanimous decision | UFN 9 | April 21, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Palms resort and casino, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 2 - 1 - 0 | Marvin White | KO (Punch) | UFC 28 | March 20, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 0.58 | Mandalay Bay, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 1 - 1 - 0 | Jose Aldo | TKO (Punches) | UFC 23 | February 20, 2013 |align=center| 2nd |align=center| 0.57 | Madison Square Garden, New York City, USA | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 1 - 0 - 0 | George Roop | Unanimous decision | UFC 17 | January 20, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Mandalay Bay, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |}